Hogwarts: The Untold Story
by Viraltis
Summary: A view of what happened at Hogwarts from the perspective of characters other than the Golden Trio. Including several Original Characters and many Canon Characters. I plan to follow the books fairly closely until around Book 4 or 5. Primary viewpoint is OC. First story on site, please review,
1. Chapter 1 Meet John Preswick

Chapter 1: Meet John Preswick

If you were to meet John Preswick, you might not think anything of him. He is a polite, calm, and moderately well mannered child, but nothing about would really stick out about him as odd or unusual. Aside from being tall for his age, you probably wouldn't give him a second glance if he walked past you on the street.

If you were to ask his family or his friends, however, you might get a different picture of him than your original impression. You might hear stories of machines turning off and on when he touched them, and stories of things just floating up into the air around him. Now this must sound insane to you, but it isn't, it's magic. John Preswick is a wizard, and he doesn't even know it yet.

Now John Preswick's life is no different at this point from yours. He is the youngest of six kids; his father is an office worker in London, and he goes to school Monday through Friday. But something is about to happen to him that will change his life forever.

* * *

"John, come upstairs. You've got a visitor!' his mother shouted from the top of the stairs leading down into the basement, where John's room was located.

"Coming Mom!" John called back, as he looked up from his Gameboy, setting it on the blue nightstand beside his bed. "Who would come to see me?" he wondered. "Michael isn't coming over today." As he hurried up the steps into the kitchen, his two cats came to greet him, a calico named Zelda and a grey and white cat named Zeke.

"John, this is Professor…" John's mother, Lisa, started, "what did you say it was again?" gesturing to an older woman dressed in green robes.

"Professor Minerva McGonagall. Deputy headmistress of Hogwarts." The visitor replied.

"Ah, yes, well John, Professor McGonagall is here to talk to you about the school she works for, Hogwarts."

"Can I speak to John alone for a minute Mrs. Preswick?" McGonagall requested, keeping an eye on John. "I need to speak to him privately"

"Of course, Professor, take as much time as you need. Is there anything I can get you before I go?" She replied

"Some tea would be lovely,"

"Of course, I will go make some right away. why don't you go sit in the library while you talk?"

"Very well, John lead the way."

"Of course Professor."

"John, may I ask you a question?" Professor McGonagall asked as they entered the library.

"Sure Professor, what is it?" John replied, unsure as to where this would lead.

"Have you ever done something, something you couldn't explain?"

"Like what, Professor?"

"Things that you know shouldn't be able to happen, but happen anyways."

"Sometimes, if I concentrate really hard, I can make things float in the air. Is that what you mean?" John around with the glass of grape juice his mother had joust brought in.

"That is precisely what I mean, have you ever wondered how you do those things?"

"Yeah, I suppose I do, why?"  
"Because I know what it is. It is magic, you're a wizard, john."

"You're kidding" John said " Prove it, do a spell."

"Very well then, _Wingardium Leviosa!_" she said, pulling a long piece of wood from her robes.

Suddenly, the candle on the kitchen table started to float into the air.

"Cool!" John exclaimed, still staring at the candle." Is that what I do?"

"Yes, only you have yet to learn how to control your magic. And that is precisely why you need to go to Hogwarts."

"Cool, why did you need to tell me this alone, can't my parents know?"

"No John, You mustn't tell them any of what we have spoken of here." Professor McGonagall commanded with a whisper.

"Why professor?"

"Have you ever heard of the Salem Witch Trials? That is precisely what we want to avoid. So, we keep our selves secret."

"Ok professor, I think I understand."

"Good, now I think it's time for us to speak to your mother" The professor said as she lowered the candle back to the table.

"Ok" Said John as they walked into the dining room where Mrs. Preswick was sitting, reading an old, worn out book.

* * *

In the end, they spoke together for the rest of the afternoon. In which they decided that Hogwarts would send a member of staff to help him pick out his school supplies at Diagon Alley. And would take him to the Hogwarts Express on September 1st.

"September 1st, that's only a week away!" John thought to himself.

"I am sorry about the short notice," Professor McGonagall apologized as she was heading out the door. "This year has been more hectic than most and we have had to hire a new teacher this year."

"No problem," Mrs. Preswick said "just make sure this Hagrid fellow is here on time, you don't seem to have much faith in him."

"No, it's not that I don't trust him, it's just he can be a little, overwhelming at times."

"Well whatever the case may be, we have to get him ready for school now, don't we. I have never seen him this excited about school before, though, maybe you can finally get him to do his math right."

"Yes, I suppose you so, goodbye Mrs. Preswick, I look forward to having your son in my class."

"Yes, goodbye Professor,"

And so, John Preswick's life changed in ways he could not even begin to imagine


	2. Chapter 2 John meets Hagrid

Chapter 2: John meets Hagrid

**Author's Note:** For the purposes of this story, first year takes place in 2011, not 1991. This should not change too many things; it is more for my convenience, as I was not alive in 1991 and have few memories from 2001. Also for the purposes of this story and this chapter in particular, Hagrid took Harry to get his supplies on the 31st of August, not July. This was a mistake on my part as I wanted John and Harry to go to Diagon Alley together, but forgot that Harry's birthday is July 31st, not August 31st.

As John Preswick slowly opened his eyes, stretching out his arm to stop his alarm clock, a thought occurred to him. "It's the 31st today. That's when Professor McGonagall said her friend Hagrid would be coming to help me get my school supplies."

John's thoughts were cut short, however, when he heard his mother's voice calling to him from the top of the stairs.

"John, the man will be here to take you to get your supplies soon, hurry up and get dressed!"

"Alright Mom!" John Preswick shouted back, sitting up in his bed. He looked around his moderately sized room and thought "I can't believe I am going to be at school in Scotland for most of the year. I sure am going to miss this place."

As he hurriedly gathered his clothes for the day from his large red dresser against the bright blue wall of his room, he grabbed a few pieces of chocolate candy from the box on his desk and shoved them into the pants pocket. It took him all of ten minutes to shower and eat his breakfast, but by the time he had finished his breakfast, there was already a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it Mom," said John, already at the door, anxious to meet this Hagrid. And as he opened the door, he was greeted by the largest man he had ever seen. This man stood nearly 12 feet tall, and as wide as a mini-van. Behind him stood a boy, about John's age, with jet-black hair, large, round glasses, and a small scar in the middle of his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Hello, there, I'm look'in fer a lad named John Preswick?" said the giant, a friendly smile on his face.

"T-that's me." Stammered John nervously.

"Hello John, my name's Hagrid." The giant said. "This 'ere is Harry. We've had a few more students at good old Hogwarts this year, so the two of yeh are going to Diagon Alley together."

"You're the person who is taking me to get my supplies?"

"Yeah, are yeh ready to go?" Hagrid asked "We should get goin' if we're gonna get yer stuff."

"Yeah, let me go tell my mom quick." John answered, unsure as to what his mother would say if she met Hagrid.

"Tell me what, John?" said a voice behind them. There came Mrs. Preswick to the door.

"This is Hagrid, mom." John spoke nervously.

"Pleased to meet yeh." Hagrid said, stretching out his enormous hand in greeting.

"Hello Hagrid, so you are the one who will be taking John to get his supplies?" Mrs. Preswick asked calmly.

"That I am, we ought to get goin' soon though."

"Oh of course, well goodbye, John. Enjoy yourself at school!"

"Uh, I will mom," replied John with a puzzled look on his face.

As they left the house, once they were out of earshot John said. "Hagrid, how come my mom didn't react at all when she saw you, and why was she so calm when I left? Normally she would be balling her eyes out, but there she just let me go."

"Well that there is a bit 'o magic, see I can't really do it meself, but Professor Dumbledore gave me this amulet that keep the muggles around me calm. Can't really have a 12 foot giant walking around picking up the kid can yeh?"

"No I suppose not." John said, "What is a muggle though?"

"Non-magic folk." Hagrid said, as they climbed into the large red motorcycle parked in the street.

"My names Harry by the way." Said the black haired boy, who had been silently staring at his feet up until this point.

"Hello Harry, I am John Preswick."

And so, Hagrid started up the motorcycle and they sped off down the road, going faster than both Harry and John thought possible.

**Author's Note: **There is chapter two, hope some of the people on the site like it. I am going to try to add a chapter a day, don't know how long I can keep that up though. Next chapter John and Harry go to Diagon Alley. Also and Reviews are greatly appreciated. If you have any ideas for the story, or any characters you want to see get some of the spotlight, let me know. The story isn't set in stone at all.


	3. Chapter 3 Diagon Alley Pt 1

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley Pt. 1**

**Author's Note: **Well, here comes Chapter 3, this will be the first real time we get into the magical world.

As the motorcycle came to stop, John couldn't help but be amazed at the mystical machine. The bright red motorcycle was huge, big enough for Hagrid to ride in comfortably, yet it was faster than anything either Harry or John had ever seen in the muggle world.

"What is this place?" Harry asked, looking at the old, rundown pub they had parked outside, and on crooked wooden sign hanging over the door you could just barely make out in faded letters "The Leaky Cauldron"

"This 'ere's The Leaky Cauldron, " answered Hagrid "It's where they hide the entrance to Diagon Alley."

"They hide it here?" John asked skeptically, gesturing toward the tiny pub. "I wouldn't have noticed it if Harry hadn't said anything."

"Well, what were yeh expectin'?" Hagrid said, "They can't very well have a big ol' gate in the middle of London for all the muggles to see, could they?"

"I suppose not," Harry answered, "So how do we get to Diagon Alley from there?"

"There's a wall, in the back," Hagrid said, "I'll show the two of yeh when we get inside."

As they entered into The Leaky Cauldron, they saw the pub was just as grimy on the inside as it was on the outside. Dim lamps hung on the walls, barely illuminating the faces of those sitting around the table, of whom there were only about a dozen or so. There was a man wearing a purple turban sitting near the bar speaking to a pair of elderly woman dressed in bright orange robes, a man in a top hat speaking to the bald, toothless barkeeper, and an old woman sat in the corner, puffing on a small pipe.

"Hagrid, good to see you again." Said the bartender, an enthusiastic, toothless smile on his face. "You'll be wanting the usual, then?"

"Can't Tom, on official Hogwarts business." Hagrid said, "Got to take these two firs' years to get their supplies."

"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering over the counter at Harry, "Is that, could it be…?"

All the sound in the small, dirty pub ceased the moment that Tom said those words. All the chattering stopped, the man in the turban dropped his glass, and the woman with the pipe coughed on the smoke.

"Harry Potter?" Tom continued in a whisper, unaware of the sudden silence around him. "Welcome back Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Suddenly the man in the top hat came up to Harry and grabbed his hand, shaking it vigorously. "Harry Potter, my name is Dedalus Diggle, wonderful to see you."

"Uh, thanks." Said Harry,

"And who is this here?" Mr. Diggle asked, looking at John,

"I am John, John Preswick," He said, shaking his hand.

"We 'ave to take the two of 'em to get their supplies at the same time, didn't know that we were gonna have to take Harry here until yesterday." Hagrid said, taking Harry by the shoulder. "Anyways, we ought to get goin', these two need to get their supplies."

"Of course, of course," Mr. Diggle said. "don't let me hold you up."

As they exited The Leaky Cauldron and came into Diagon Alley, John asked Harry. "Why did all those people know you?"

"I don't know," Harry said as they passed by a man selling Chocolate Frogs on the street. "Do you know, Hagrid?"

"Well, Course I do, every wizard and witch knows who you are, Harry"

"Why then?" Harry said, trying not to stare at a shop they passed filled with owls and other animals.

"That's a bit of a long story, How about I tell the both of yeh tonight after we get yer stuff?" Hagrid said, a bit nervously.

"Alright then," John said, "You ok with that Harry?"

"Sure" Said Harry, as Hagrid led them down the street toward a giant marble building that towered over all the shops in the alley. Over the doors in gold lettering were these words.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in return._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Welcome to Gringotts," Hagrid said as he opened the fifteen-foot doors into the marble tower. "Best bank in the wizarding world, only bank for that matter. We will pick up some money from yer vaults and something Dumbledore asked me to grab and then we'll go get yer stuff."

"I don't have a vault Hagrid." John said sheepishly, staring at all the goblins at their desks weighing their gold and looking over their transactions. There must have been at least a hundred goblins in the one hall alone.

"'Course yeh do, Hogwarts has got a vault special for muggle-borns like you." Hagrid said as he walked up to the goblin at the bank desk. "Hello there, we're here to pick up some gold from the Hogwarts and Potter vaults."

"Yes very well then-" the goblin stopped suddenly, looking down over the counter at Harry. "Potter, Harry Potter?"

"Y-yes" Harry stammered

"Countless others have tried to gain access to the Potter vault." The goblin said, pulling a small stone tablet out from within a drawer of his desk. "We will need you to verify that you are indeed the true heir to the Potter fortune. All you must do is place your hand on this tablet a channel your magic into it."

"Fortune?" Harry thought as he placed a hand on the stone, concentrating on sending magic into the tablet.

"That's is plenty young Mr. Potter," The goblin said as he took the tablet away. "And will the blonde one be taking from the Hogwarts vault?"

"Yeh, I also have a letter from Dumbledore about the You-Know-What in vault 713," Hagrid said with a nervous wink, handing the goblin a small piece of parchment signed _ ._

"Very well, Griphook take these two children down to the Potter and Hogwarts vaults." The goblin said to a slightly smaller goblin nearby. " I will go to vault 713 and pick up your cargo with you Mr. Hagrid."

"Ok then, Harry, John, you follow that goblin over there and then you two go get yer supplies, I'll meet you in The Leaky Cauldron tonight at 7:00, till then have fun, maybe the two of yeh will meet some of your classmates.

"Ok," John said as he followed Griphook down the hallway. "See you then."

"Step right here," Griphook said, gesturing to a large mine cart that sat on rails leading into tunnels of Gringotts.

As the two of them entered the cart, Griphook flipped a lever along tracks and the cart sped along like a rollercoaster. Speeding upside-down, sideways and in spirals. After about five minutes they came to a sudden, gut wrenching, halt.

"Come on then," Griphook said, "I don't have all day."

"Uhn, coming!" John said, kecking from the ride.

"Our first stop will be at the Potter family vault." Griphook said already heading down the hallway to a large bronze colored door.

As he placed a minute key into the door's keyhole, the engravings on the door started turning. The door started opening, and when Harry and John looked inside, they could scarcely believe their eyes. Stacks upon stacks of gold, heaps of silver, and mounds of bronze, there were rows of bookshelves, suits of armor, and the walls were covered in painting of witches and wizards walking through each other's frames.

"How much should I take?" Harry asked Griphook, still slack-jawed from the sight of the fortune he now possessed.

"Fill this sack with the large gold coins." Griphook said, tossing him a medium sized cloth sack. "Come outside when you are ready."

"Did you know that you were rich?" John asked Harry as he was scooping the Galleons into the bag.

"Honestly, no." Harry said as he finished tying the strings on the bag. "I was told that my parents were drunks who died in a car crash."

"Well I think we can tell right now that that was a load of bull." Said John, exiting the vault and closing the door behind them.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Now on to the Hogwarts vault." Griphook said, hurrying down the short, narrow tunnel.

When he opened this one, all that it contained were piles of sacks, just like the one that Griphook had given Harry. Grabbing one, Griphook tossed it to John, saying. "Here is your allotted funds, now we shall leave for the main lobby."

**Author's Note: **There is chapter three for anyone interested. I was planning to have all of Diagon Alley in this chapter, but it ended up much longer than I anticipated. As such, chapter four will contain John's first meeting with Neville, Harry and John getting their wands, and learning about Voldemort and how Harry's parents died. As always any reviews are much appreciated. And any ideas or suggestions you have will be considered.


	4. Chapter 4 Diagon Alley Pt 2

**Chapter 4: Diagon Alley Pt. 2**

**Author's Note:** Here comes chapter 4, I wanted to include this in the last chapter but it was getting late and I try to post one a day, so this is going to get its own chapter. Also, would you guys prefer longer chapters less often, or shorter ones daily, I would probably spend more detail on each part if I did it once every two or three days. As always let me know what you think of the story and how I can improve in a review.

As Harry and John exited great doors of Gringotts, the greedy leers of the goblins following Harry, John couldn't help but stare at all the wizards walking along the street. There were dozens of people in the street, maybe hundreds, he couldn't tell. Most wore robes of some variety, all sorts of colors and patterns set on them. There was an old man in a blue robe with purple stars walking out of a store called Flourish & Blots, another who wore a black pair of robes came running out of a small path behind Gringotts with his wand drawn in his hand and a upset look on his face, then there was the man with the purple turban from The Leaky Cauldron coming out after him.

"So what did you think of the goblins?" Harry asked, snapping John's attention away from the two men.

"I don't think I like them," John said as he brushed into a man heading into another pub, barely any bigger than The Leaky Cauldron.

"Yeah, me either." Harry said, his gaze shifting to the marble citadel behind them. "Don't know why though."

"We ought to go get our supplies," Said John as he pulled the piece of parchment that Hagrid had given each of them from his pocket. When he unfurled the parchment and glanced at the list, he said to Harry. "If we split up to get our things, we can get done faster."

"Hagrid said that he would meet us in The Leaky Cauldron at 7:00." Harry said while checking the large, ornate clock outside the shop apparently called 'Diggle's Divination' according to its black and pink sign hanging from the doorframe. "It's 4:30 now, your right, we ought to split up."

"I'll take care of our potion supplies if you take the books for the both of us." John said

"Sounds good, meet up at that wand shop?" Harry said, pointing to Olivander's.

"Sure." Said John, already walking toward a shop with a large sign in the shape of a cauldron and scales on it. The sign read "Potage's Potion Paraphernalia".

When John entered the apothecary, the sudden urge to vomit nearly overtook him, the smell of bad eggs and rotten vegetables hit his nostrils. Inside the shop, there were only three people inside the store. One was an older witch wearing a pink coat, and a hat with a stuffed vulture on top. With her was a boy who appeared to be about John's age, he was slightly pudgy, with medium length brown hair. There was also a single clerk helping the pudgy boy and his grandmother.

"Mrs. Longbottom," The clerk began, an irritated look on his young, pimple covered face. "Can we please just hurry this along? I have other costumers to attend to today." Gesturing toward John standing in the doorway of the shop.

"Hogwash," the woman said, "You will help Neville here get his potion supplies no matter how long it takes."

"Gran…" the pudgy boy began, before his grandmother cut him off.

"Neville, you are a Longbottom," His grandmother admonished him, waving a finger in his face. "You shall not allow these clerks to show you disrespect."

"Are you in first year?" John but in quickly, not wanting to see that progress any further.

"Yeah," Said Neville, in a quiet voice, staring intently at his shoelaces.

"So am I, since we are getting the same things, why doesn't he just show us what we need at the same time?" John proposed.

"That sounds great," Mrs. Longbottom said, an evil glare stretched across her face.

"Wonderful!" the poor clerk said thankfully, heading over to the cauldrons to show the new students his wares.

After the two first years got their potions kits, they exited the shop to the great relief of the clerk. As John checked outside Olivander's Wands, he asked Neville. "So you're going to be going to Hogwarts tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah." Neville said, still a bit nervous. His grandmother had gone to get his books for him.

"Great, that means there will be two people in my year who I will know before school starts." He said as he walked toward the shop.

"Who is the other one?" Neville said, following closely behind him.

"His name is Harry Potter."

"You're kidding," Neville said with a laugh, "You are, aren't you?"

"No, have you heard of him?" John said as he sat on the large bench outside Olivander's.

"Have I heard of him!" Neville said incredously, taking the seat next to him. "Everyone in the world has heard of Harry Potter!"

"Why's that?" John said, taking a bite out of a Chocolate Frog he had bought in the apothecary.

"You honestly don't know?" Neville said, unbelieving.

"No, I don't think Harry knows either, for that matter."

"I don't know what?" came a voice behind them.

"Oh, hey Harry, this is Neville." Said John, gesturing to his left as he swallowed the rest of the candy.

"Hello Neville, I'm Harry Potter." He said, stretching out a hand to Neville.

"H-harry P-p-potter?" Neville stuttered, bits of chocolate spilling out of his mouth.

"Um, yeah. Nice to meet you." Harry said, keeping his arm out-stretched.

"There you are, Neville," called a shrill voice behind them. "I grabbed your books, we must get going."

"Uh, yeah, ok Gran," Neville said as his grandmother took him by the shoulder and headed toward The Leaky Cauldron. "See you on the train tomorrow!" He called out as he was being dragged off.

"Yeah, see you!" John called back, before turning to Harry and saying "So did you get our books?"

"Yes," Harry said, handing john a moderate sized sack. "I got all the course books."

"Cool, You want a Chocolate Frog?" John said, pointing at a small pile of blue candy boxes. "They are pretty cool, they come with cards about famous witches and wizards. I got a Salazar Slytherin card, here look." Grabbing a card from his pocket, John handed it to Harry.

_Salazar Slytherin was the founder of Slytherin house at Hogwarts. He was one of the first recorded Parselmouths, an accomplished Legilimens, and a notorious champion of pureblood supremacy. He is the only founder of Hogwarts never to have his portrait made. As such, no one knows what he looked like._

On the front of the card was a pale hooded man with a short goatee.

"This is pretty cool," Harry admitted, "but we should go get our wands, it is getting late."

"You're right, lets get inside." Said John as he opened the door to the wandmaker's shop.

When they got inside, they could tell that this was indeed the shop they were looking for. Shelves full of small boxes lined the walls, there were small scorch marks along the hard wooden counter. Suddenly, there appeared behind the counter a small old man, his gray hair disheveled and his eyes wild.

"Hello there you two!" the old man said. "I suppose that you will be wanting wands."

"Uh yeah." Harry said, walking up to the counter. "We will be needing two wands."

"Well then step up right here." Olivander said, grabbing a small stone tablet, just like the one the goblins used with Harry. "I will need you to place your hand on this tablet and it will tell me what kind of wand I should get for you."

Harry stepped up first, placing his hand on the tablet, a small scroll to left of the tablet began to fill up with words in some foreign language neither Harry nor John could decipher.

"Curious," Olivander said, looking at the results and then going to a shelf to the back left corner of the shop. "Very curious indeed."

"What's curious?" Harry asked as Olivander handed him a wand.

"That wand is Holly and phoenix feather." Olivander said. "The phoenix that supplied that wand's core, supplied another. And that wand, that wand is the wand that gave you your scar"

All sound in the shop died suddenly. No one breathed or dared to speak for a full minute.

"Anyway, we ought to get young Mr. Preswick here a wand before you need to leave." Olivander said suddenly

"How did you know my name?" John said, confused.

"I know the name of all who enter my shop." Olivander said softly, his back turned to them.

When John placed his hand upon the tablet, he felt a sudden shock, like touching a frayed wire, and he jerked back his hand. It didn't matter, the scroll was filled and Olivander was already looking on a shelf.

"Hmm, Oak and basilisk fang…" Olivander muttered to himself. "Rare combination… haven't seen that since…" He handed John a longer, darker colored wand. "Here you go," He said proudly, all mystery in his voice vanishing in an instant. "15 inches, oak and basilisk fang, firm. This is a wand for charms Mr. Preswick, use it well."

"There yeh are," Hagrid bellowed behind them " I've been lookin' fer yeh."

Harry and John had just left Olivander's when they heard Hagrid's cheerful voice calling out to them.

"Hello Hagrid." Harry greeted him

"It's gettin' late, we ought the get back to the inn fer the night." Hagrid said, look back over his shoulder.

"Alright then," John said, "The sooner we get into the inn the sooner you tell us about why Harry's famous."

"Er, yeah about that," Hagrid said. "Are yeh sure yeh want me the tell you about that?"

"Yes" Harry and John said in unison.

Later that night, in The Leaky Cauldron, Harry, John, and Hagrid are sitting in their room in the inn, softly illuminated by the light of a small candle on the table.

"Ok, last chance," Hagrid said, a desperate look on his face. "Are yeh sure that yeh want me teh tell yeh this?"

"Yes, Hagrid, for the seventh time, I am sure." Harry said.

"Alright, alright I'll tell yeh," Hagrid took a deep breath. "Back before the two of yeh were born, there was a dark wizard, everyone was scared of him. No one who he decided he didn't want around stayed around, that is, until you." Hagrid pointed to Harry. "No one knows why, but for some reason he went after you, Harry. And when he did, well no one knows what happened, but he disappeared, he killed your parents, but some how you survived. Now I reckon he is still out there somewhere, sick or injured, but I don't know."

"What's the wizard's name?" John asked quietly

"Vol-Vol-Voldemort." Hagrid said quickly, shuddering at the thought of his name. "Don't make me say it again please."

"Alright, Hagrid, don't worry." Harry said as he blew out the candles. "It's time for bed."

And so, Harry and John slept, their minds full of new things they had learned, and of new terrors that may await them.

**Author's Note:** There is chapter 4. Once again, please review the story. Any ideas or suggestions would be much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5 Platform 9 and 34

**Chapter 5: Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys for the reviews! Someone asked whether I intended for the Golden Trio to become a Golden Quartet. All I will say is I have something else in mind. Once again please review the story, it really helps.

On the morning of the 1st of September, Harry and John were woken up to find that Hagrid had already left. There was a small note on the nightstand next to John's bed. It read.

_Hello, I had to leave early cus Dumbledore had a job fer me. Ask Tom in the pub the help yeh get to the train._

_Hagrid,_

When John showed Harry the letter, he said incredously. "Seriously? He is leaving us again?"

"I guess so," John said, looking over the letter again. "We had better get down to the pub if we don't want to be late."

"Yeah, you're right," Harry said as he put his half-broken glasses on his face, duct tape the only thing holding the two halves together after numerous punches from Dudley.

When Harry and John entered into The Leaky Cauldron, the toothless, old bartender cleaning the cups behind the bar was the only person inside. When he saw the duo, he smiled a toothless grin, speaking with a slight Irish accent, he said as he put the glass he was cleaning under the bar. "Hello there you two, Hagrid told me to help the two of you get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters."

"Platform what" John said

"Nine and Three Quarters." Tom said confidently, "You can floo there from here."

"What's floo?" Harry asked, excited to learn some new magic.

"Floo powder," Said the bartender, "I forgot that you were both raised by muggles. Floo powder is a magical substance, you throw it in a fire and say the place you'll be wanting to go, and POOF! You're there."

"So we just say Platform Nine and Three Quarters after we throw it in?" John asked as Tom handed them each a handful of dry, black powder.

"That's the idea," he said as he headed over to the fireplace, and, casting a quick spell, lit a fire. "Now who wants to go first?"

Neither said anything for a moment, just as neither were too keen on the idea of walking straight into a fire. After a moment, John said. "I guess I will."

"Excellent!" the toothless old walnut said, rubbing his hands together. "Go on, you can do it."

Apprehension filled John as he walked up to the roaring fire, the heat on his face making him sweat. "Here goes nothing," He said as he stood there. "Platform Nine and Three Quarters!"

As John threw the floo powder into the fire, the flames grew brighter and turned into an emerald green. And as he took the final step, flinching as the first foot went into the flames, he found that the flames didn't hurt him. Taking a deep breath, he set his other foot into the fire.

The experience was unlike any other, twisting and turning around in a vortex of emerald flame, he could see small tears in the flames. In one he could see a young boy with blonde hair slicked back talking to an man John could only presume was his father, in an other was a family of redheads getting ready to leave.

Suddenly, John could feel himself being pulled toward a tear, inside was a busting train station, filled with men and women in wizarding robes. When he was pulled through the tear, he came out thrown on the floor of the platform.

When John got to his feet, he walked off to the side, waiting for Harry to come out. He waited five minutes before he realized. "He isn't coming. Did something go wrong?"

"Looks like John got through alright." Harry thought as his new friend stepped into the fire and suddenly vanished.

"Alrighty then," Tom said, putting his left hand on Harry's shoulder. "Your turn."

"Uh, alright." Harry said as he stepped up to the fire, it having reverted back to its normal colors and size. He threw the powder into the flames saying. "Platform Nine and Thr-" before stepping into the flames.

"No!" the old bartender called out, "You didn't finish saying the name!" He started stretching his gnarled old hand to grab Harry's cloak, but it was too late. Harry had already stepped into the emerald flames.

Harry's experience in the floo network was no different than John's had been. Harry didn't know this, however, and started panicking when he could not orient himself. When he was thrown from the vortex, he was greeted to a sight not much different from what John's had been. He came out into a train station, with hordes of people running back and forth to get to their platform.

"Hello sir," Harry said, having righted himself and coming to the station attendant. "Can you tell me how to get to platform Nine and Three Quarters?"

"Nine and Three Quarters?" the attendant said, turning to him. "What kind of bollocks is that? You go run along before I find your parents."

As Harry ran away from the man, he overheard a conversation between a family of redheads.

"Come along George, Fred, we've not got all day." Said a plump older redheaded woman, speaking to two identical gingers who were messing around.

"Coming mother!" the two gingers said in unison, running after their mother.

"Percy, what was the platform number again?" she said, talking to a tall redhead with a pointy nose. He looked to be about sixteen.

"Nine and Three Quarters, mother." The tall one said, handing his mother a ticket.

"Hush now, Percy, don't want any muggles to over hear us."

"Yeah Percy," said one ginger

"What were you thinking?" finished the other.

After hearing the family speak about Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Harry decide it was best to run up to them and ask them.

"H-hello!" Harry said meekly, not sure if he should speak to these people.

"Hello dearie, need help getting to the platform?" The mother asked. Harry nodded. "Don't worry, it's Ron's first time too."

As she said this, a smaller ginger appeared from behind her. "All you need to do is walk into the barrier between platforms Nine and Ten." She said, gesturing to a small partition. "Go on Percy, show the poor lad."

At his mother's command, the tallest ginger walked right up to the partition, and walked straight through it.

"Go on then, you can do it." The woman encouraged, a small smile on her face.

Harry, taking a deep breath, ran forward into the barrier, nervous that these people were tricking him. As he passed through the barrier, Harry's vision was obscured. When he reached the other side, he was greeted by a sight he would never forget for the rest of his life.

A gigantic red and gold train sat in front of him, with steam billowing out of its top; it had roughly twenty cars behind it. As the light glimmered against the shining metal of the train's wheels, Harry looked around at the train station around him. Witches and wizards were running back and forth in front of him, some saying goodbye to their children, others rushing off to other platforms. Seemingly everyone wore robes of some variety.

"Come along dear," the woman said, guiding him by the shoulders. "We can show you where to board the train."

Once John realized that something had gone wrong, he panicked, saying. "What am I going to do?" Pacing back and forth, his hands on his head, he said to himself. "Ok, calm down, everything is going to be alright, he probably just went to a different fireplace."

"Hey!" John heard a voice behind him call out. "John, what are you doing?" Neville Longbottom came rushing up to John as he was pacing, a giddy smile on his pudgy face.

"Oh, hey Neville," John said, pleased to see his friend. "I just flooed here from The Leaky Cauldron, and Harry hasn't come through yet."

"Oh I'm sure he will manage fine on his own." Neville said somewhat confidently, at least for him. "Why don't you and I go get on the train? It's about to leave the station."

"Uh, sure Neville," John said, running up next to him. As they clambered up onto their train car, the train blew its whistle a final time and left the station. Hundreds of families stood waving as the train passed by.

When Neville and John found an empty train car, they sat down and John said. "So do you know how they sort us into houses?"

"No," Neville answered, staring out the window into the passing green fields. "Gran never told me. She said I wasn't supposed to know until I got there."

"I wonder what it is." John said, muttering to himself "I hope I am not a Hufflepuff."

"Hey, have you seen Trevor?" Neville asked suddenly.

"Who is Trevor?" John asked

"My pet toad, my uncle got him for me when I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter."

"Uh, no I haven't seen him" John said, glancing around the small room. "Let's go ask around if anyone's seen him."

"Ok," Neville said as he sat up from the seat next to the window. "Let's go."

As John and Neville made their way through the cabins, they met with many students who would be in their year, including a bushy haired muggle-born witch named Hermione.

"So you can't find your frog?" The bright young witch asked Neville.

"Yeah, can you help us find him?" He replied.

"Sure, I will go check out this half of the train."

"Thank you Hermione." John said.

"No problem." Hermione said

As John and Neville made their way through the train, going from cabin to cabin looking for Trevor, they bumped into a young muggle-born witch, knocking her to the ground.

"Oof!" she said as she fell to the floor, her brown hair falling in a mess around her face.

"Oh, sorry!" john said stretching out a hand to help her up. "I didn't see you there."

"It's alright," She said as she got to here feet. "My name is Claire by the way."

"My name is John, this guy here is Neville. You wouldn't have happened to see a toad anywhere around here, have you Claire?"

"Can't say that I have, sorry."

"It's alright," Neville said. "I think the train is about there at this point, we can come back and look later."

"Alright Neville," John said. "You go on ahead, I'll be right there."

"Ok John," Neville said as he started walking away. "See you later."

"So, I am sorry I knocked you down earlier." John said. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's alright," Claire said as the train started slowing down. "I wasn't hurt or anything."

"Ok good," John said "We ought to get going, the train is about to stop."

"Alright," Claire said as they stepped off the train.

At this point, John and Claire heard a familiar voice. "Firs' years this way! Firs' years!"

"Hagrid!" John and Claire said simultaneously, greeting their friend.

"John, Claire, how are yeh, meet on the train did yeh?" Hagrid said.

"Yeah, so what are we doing now?" John asked.

"Now yeh and the rest of the firs' years ride in boats across the lake." Hagrid said, pointing at something behind John.

When John turned around, he saw the most magnificent thing that a wizard could ever see. There, towering over the dense forest, looming of the dark lake, stood Hogwarts

**Author's Note:** There is chapter 5, sorry it took so long for me to write this. My dog died on Saturday and it has been a hectic week. I most likely will not be able to make a chapter tomorrow, so the next one should come out Thursday or Friday. In that chapter we finally get to the sorting, I've been looking forward to this part. As always, reviews are much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6 The Sorting

**Chapter 6: The Sorting**

As John and Claire made their way to The Black Lake, they could not help but stare, along with all the other first years, at the castle. It stood atop a large hill, towering over the lake they would soon cross. It stood there, immoveable, intimidating, and yet, some how comforting. John's thoughts were interrupted suddenly by a voice calling out to him.

"John!" the familiar voice called out. John turned and saw Harry, perfectly fine, and next to him stood a rather tall, though not quite as tall as John, redheaded boy.

"Harry," John said, surprised at the sudden appearance of his friend. "What happened to you? I was worried when you didn't come through."

"I think I messed up with the floo," Harry said sheepishly. "I ended up at King's Cross, I met Ron here," he said as he gestured to the ginger next to him. "And his family helped me get on the train. Who is your friend by the way?"

"Oh. This is Claire," John said. " I met her on the train when Neville and I were trying to find his toad."

"Hello Claire, my name is Harry." He said with an outstretched hand.

"Hello Harry, nice to meet you." Claire said as she shook his hand.

"We ought to get on the boats." Ron said.

"Yeah, you are right." John said, walking over to where Hagrid stood, a group of first years surrounding him.

"No more than four to a boat!" he said, pointing to a small fleet of rowboats tethered to a small dock near them on the dark waters of the lake. Claire and John shared a boat with Neville as well as an Irish boy who said his name was Seamus.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid asked from his boat. "Good, now lets go!'

Suddenly all the boat shoved off from the coast at once, guided by some magical force. The dozens of first year gazed in wonder at the castle as they neared it. The ride across the lake only took about five minutes, but as they neared the other side, Hagrid shouted to Neville.

"You there is this yer toad?" He said, holding up a somewhat large toad to show Neville.

"Trevor!" Neville exclaimed, a relieved smile on his face.

"I'll give it to yeh when we get across." Hagrid said, still holding the toad.

When they landed at the docks on the castle's side of the lake. Hagrid handed Neville his toad, saying. "Now yeh hold on teh that toad there, don't want teh have teh find it fer yeh again."

"Y-yes sir." Neville stammered.

"Alright, stand back." Hagrid said as he went up to the giant wooden gate and knocked on the door four times.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and out shot pale, transparent figures, flying into the darkness.

"Don't mind them," Hagrid said. "They like teh spook the firs' years."

As the first years entered The Entrance Hall, Professor McGonagall met them, saying. "Welcome to Hogwarts, soon, I will lead you into the great hall where you will be sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The house you are sorted into will be like your family, they will be who you should go to for help, and they will protect you from any other house."

Suddenly the door behind her opened wide, and the first years could see into The Great Hall. Thousands of floating candles illuminated the magnificent room, four tables each holding at least a hundred students lay in the room, with a fifth table raised slightly above them where the faculty sat. As every eye in The Great Hall turned to the first years, all John could think was how grateful he was that he was in the back of the group. When Professor McGonagall walked up to the platform in the front of the hall, she lifted a sheet off of a stool, under that sheet was a tattered and torn old wizards hat.

Pulling out a scroll from her robe, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, and said. "When I call your name, you shall sit on this stool, and I will place the Sorting Hat upon your head and it will decide which house you shall be sorted into."

John could here Ron mutter under his breath. "I'm gonna kill George."

As Professor McGonagall unrolled the scroll, she cleared her throat again and called. "Brown, Lavender." A young girl with dark blonde hair went up to the platform, sat on the stool and the Professor placed the Sorting Hat on her head, where it stayed for about half a minute before the hat shouting out "GRYFFINDOR!" followed by much applause by the Gryffindor table.

So the sorting went for awhile, a name would get called, they would go up, sit on the stool with the hat on their head, wait about a minute before the hat would shout their house, where they would go and sit down amongst the applause of their house. John wasn't paying much attention for most of the sorting, but after "Lockewell, James." went to the Ravenclaw table and "Longbottom, Neville." was called, his ears perked up. Neville looked nervous as he walked down the aisle toward the platform, beads of sweat falling from his face. As he sat on the stool, and as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head, the mouth of the hat sinking down over his eyes, Neville looked as though he was about to vomit. But after nearly a minute and a half, the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" John clapped loader than any other in the entire Great Hall. After Neville came "Malfoy, Draco." to Slytherin, a blonde boy with slicked back hair.

When "Potter, Harry." was called, the entire hall fell silent, no one dared make a sound as Harry ascended the steps of the platform and took his seat on the stool. When the hat was placed on his head, it took longer for him to be sorted than anyone else, including Neville. Finally, after nearly five minutes of anxious silence, the Sorting Hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" and the entire hall burst out clapping, with two twins who looked to be Ron's brothers chanting "We got Potter!"

A hush fell across the room as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat yet again, this time calling out "Preswick, John." As john walked down the aisle, he was glad that all the people were still preoccupied with Harry to notice him. As he sat down on the stool, and the hat was laid on his head, he heard a small voice in his head.

"_Hmmm, this one is tricky."_ The small voice came. _ "There's courage in there, but you are not reckless like most Gryffindors, there is cunning, but no greedy ambition like most Slytherin, there is plenty of loyalty, but no desire for fame like most Hufflepuff, and there is a great amount of brains in your little head, but your more interested in the practical output than any theory. You will have troubles there, but I guarantee that you'll come out best as a _SLYTHERIN!" he heard that the last word was shouted to the whole hall. And amidst the applause, he made his way down to the Slytherin table.

Most of the rest of the sorting went uneventfully, "Sykes, Claire." the girl he met on the train, went to Ravenclaw. While "Weasley, Ronald." went to Gryffindor.

After an odd speech from the headmaster, the tables all returned to their houses, the first years being led by their prefects.

"Why did you place the Preswick boy in Slytherin?" Dumbledore inquired of the Sorting Hat, as it sat on his desk. "Did you not know that the boy was a muggle-born?"

"I placed him there the same reason I place any student in any house, because they will excel there." The Sorting Hat said. "And as for the boy being a muggle-born, you know as well as I do that Salazar didn't care about blood purity any more than the others did."

"I doubt I know anything half as well as you do, but yes I see your point. But the students in that house still believe that nonsense."

"For too long I have had to send Slytherins to Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff simply because they were half-bloods or muggle-borns. That boy might be able to change all that."

"I hope you are right, if not, that boy will suffer greatly."

"He will suffer greatly no matter what I do, I can see he has a destiny. Not quite as great as young Mr. Potter's, but still, he will do great things."

"I will trust your judgment for now, if I need to, I will change his house."

"Of course Albus, I would expect nothing less from any headmaster. The safety of one's students is your highest priority."

**Author's Note:** There you go, chapter six. I had been looking forward to this chapter since I started this story. Next chapter will deal with the first years' first few classes. As always, reviews are much appreciated, I doubt it would even take you five minutes to make my day.


	7. Chapter 7 Classes

**Chapter 7: Classes**

As John opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling of the first year boy's dormitory, he thought back to what had occurred the previous night upon entering their common room. A blonde haired weasel who called himself Draco Malfoy and his to pet gorillas called Crabbe and Goyle had thrown around his name, intimidating a few of their year mates.

"My father is on the Board of Governors," The slimy-haired nuisance had said, reclining on a green couch, his arms behind his head. "It's only a matter of time before he has that old fool Dumbledore sacked."

A few of the Slytherins smiled at this, a small boy piped up, rage evident on his face. "Your father hasn't got the power to expel a wizard like Dumbledore, he probably couldn't even get rid of Professor Sprout."

"Your name is Nott, isn't it?" Malfoy said, his face red from either anger or embarrassment, John couldn't tell. "My father has told me some things about your family. Some things that The Daily Prophet would love to hear about."

The Nott boy's face paled for a moment, before saying. "Uh, yeah, I uh, have to go now." Before sprinting down the stairs to their rooms.

"And what's your name?" A pig faced witch said to John, accusation dripping from her question. "You haven't said a word all night."

"My names John Preswick," He said quietly, backing away from the girl.

"I've never heard of your family," Malfoy said, scratching his chin. "Are you a half-blood?"

"Uh, I don't know." John said, "What is that?"

"How can you not kn-" Malfoy began before a look of horrifying realization spread across his face. "You're not a Muggleborn, are you?"

"Uh, yeah. I suppose that is what I would be called." John said, unaware of how much this admission would shape his life.

"B-but, you're in Slytherin!" The taller gorilla stuttered, shock at this revelation etched into his fat face. "Mudbloods aren't allowed in Slytherin."

"I guess I am." John said, still no idea what was going on here.

"I am going to write to my father," Malfoy announced, getting up from his seat. "It's bad enough that they let this Filth into the school to begin with, but into Slytherin…" his disgusted voice trailed of as he headed to his room.

"What did I do?" John wondered to himself, heading to his room for the night.

The next morning, as John made his way to the Great Hall, he was stopped by a voice behind him.

"Hey John, wait up!" Neville said, running down the stairs to catch up to John.

"Oh, hey Neville, How was your first night?" John said, not looking over his friend as he continued to walk down the stairs into the entrance hall.

"Good, I guess." Neville said "Is something wrong?"  
"Huh?" John said, glancing over at him. "Oh, not really, didn't seem to get off on a good foot with my year mates is all."

"Oh, sorry to hear that," Neville said truthfully. "Do you know what classes you have today?"

"Potions with Gryffindor, Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, and Charms with Ravenclaw." John said without looking at his schedule.

"Do you want to head over to the potions room with me after breakfast?" Neville said nervously. "I don't really know anyone in my house yet."

"Sure Neville," John said as he sat down at the Slytherin table, "See you then."

As Neville left for the Gryffindor table, the first and second years at the Slytherin table exchanged whispers. All the time while he was eating, they continued to whisper amongst themselves, glancing his way as they spoke.

"Where are you going, mudblood?" Malfoy asked as he entered into the great hall, seeing John standing up from the table.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy." He said as he tried to pass. "I need to go to class."

"No, mudblood, I don't think I will." He said, edging toward John. "My father is going to get you expelled, you know, it's only a matter of time."

"To be honest, Malfoy," John began, looking nervously at him. "I don't even understand why you seem to hate me, what did I ever do to you?"

"You are a mudblood," Malfoy said, as if that was all that could be required to despise a person. "you don't deserve magic."

"And you do?" John said quietly

"Of course I do!" He said indignantly, "My father is on the Board of Governors, he is on the Wizengamot, I am a Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy," a chilling voice called from behind John. "would you please allow Mr. Preswick to get to his class."

As John turned around, he saw what he almost thought was a ghost. Pale as death, with greasy black hair and robes. There behind him stood his Head of House, Professor Severus Snape.

"Y-yes, professor." Malfoy stuttered,

"Good, now get to class," Snape said, slime dripping off of every syllable, his words as cold as death. "I would hate to have to dock points from my own house on the first day."

As John made his way down the spiraling steps of the castle toward the dungeons where his first class would be held, he thought to himself. "How is it that there are people here who already hate me? I haven't even done anything yet." Pausing in his thoughts as he opened the large wooden door to his potions classroom, he looked in to see that he was only the second student to have come, there on the Gryffindor side of the room sat the bushy haired witch from the train.

"Hey, your name is Hermione, right?" John said, sitting down at a brewing station near her. "We met on the train."

"Oh, hello, John was it?" Hermione said, sniffling slightly.

"Yeah, are you alright?" John asked, a concerned look on his square face.

"Yeah I am fine," Hermione said quietly. "I didn't have a good first night in the Gryffindor commons."

"Tell me about it," John began ruefully. "my first day here and already all my dorm mates hate me. And I don't even understand why."

"You were sorted into Slytherin, weren't you?"

"Yeah, all I know is that they keep calling me a 'mudblood', do you know what that means?"

Hermione gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, "They didn't!"

"Yeah, what's it mean?"

"Mudblood is a really awful insult blood-purists use for Muggleborns like us. They think that our blood is filthy and not worthy of magic."

"Great, just great. My first day in a whole new world and I am already hated, and not even for something I can control."

"Don't worry," Hermione said, hesitantly reassuring. "anyone who discounts a person solely based on whether or not their parents were magical is not a person you would want as a friend."

"Yeah, you are probably right." John said, looking over at the now open door. "Looks like class is starting, I am glad I have found at least one person who isn't a total jerk here."

"I am sure they are not all that bad," Hermione said unconvincingly, "kids can be mean, I doubt that all the adults are like that."

"Whatever you say." John thought to himself, deciding not to air his words."

The rest of the class went by rather uneventfully, the Professor got into an argument with Harry, and he gave a little speech on all the potential in potions. John wasn't interested; he thought it seemed a bit pretentious. He had them brew a simple base potion, which a Gryffindor named Seamus Finnagan managed to explode. Neville's nearly poisoned anyone who smelt it. Snape took 30 points away from Gryffindor.

Transfiguration seemed to drag on longer than potions. The Professor was a elderly woman whose name was Professor McGonagall. She had them try to transfigure needles to matchsticks. No one managed to do it, though Crabbe managed to launch his into Goyle's nose somehow.

Charms was where the day started to get interesting, once again, John was one of the first people in the class room. This time there were two Ravenclaws before him. The girl he met on the train, Claire Sykes, and a brown haired boy a little shorter than him who he remembered was named James Lockewell.

"Hey there," Claire greeted "How was your night?"

"Pretty awful, to be honest." John said, exhausted. "All the people in my year hate me because I am a Muggleborn, apparently the Sorting Hat didn't realize that when he put me in there."

"That's awful," Claire said, "James here was just saying how he got picked on for that reason."

"You are a Muggleborn too?" John inquired?

"Yeah, at least, I think I am." The boy began. "My dad died when I was little, and my mom is definitely not magical."

"And you, Claire?" John said turning to his friend.

"I am a half-blood," She said, happily. "my dad was so proud when I started doing magic, both my older siblings take after my mom, you see."

"Well it was nice to meet you, James, and to see you again Claire, but I think that our time to talk is over."

"Yeah, I think you are right. It was nice talking to you." Claire said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," James piped in.

Charms when by much smoother than either of the prior classes, the professor was a nearly goblin like man whose last name was Flitwick. He had them work on a charm that was to levitate small objects, only John, Claire, James, and Malfoy managed by the end of the lesson, 20 points was added to both houses.

As John went to bed that night, he comforted himself with the thoughts of the friends he had made here, Neville, Hermione, James, and Claire. They had all accepted him when none in his house would. He thought to himself.

"I may be starting to like it here."

**Author's Note:** I am sorry that this update took so long to do, I had the first third ready for a while but I have only recently been able to write. I doubt I have any following who really missed it, but I hope that you like this chapter. As always, reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
